The Perfect Gift
by marirosa1979
Summary: Completely AU, no music involved in this story at all, Eddie is a photographer and Loren an accountant. It's not a long story because HH stories are slowly diminishing and it saddens me. But I love Leddie! I Know you do too so I hope you enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Here's a short story I don't know how many chapters it will have, the HH fanfic site is slowly withering away and no one is posting anymore stories and reviews on my stories are low so I guess shorter chapters are in order. This one is different because Eddie isn't a musician, and Loren is dating Tyler. So please read and enjoy and kindly review. I own only the story and borrowing the amazing cast.

The Perfect Gift Hollywood Heights

Chapter 1

Loren Tate was a beautiful 22 year old Public Accountant and she helped her parents Trent and Nora Tate with their medical clinic, both parents were Doctors, she also helped other small businesses in that same area with their financial accounts. She shared an apartment with her best friend Melissa Sanders and was dating 28 year old Tyler Ross, he wasn't a guy with the best reputation and many of Loren's friends warned her about his flirtatious ways, but she was attracted to him because he was sweet and charming and Loren was so busy and honestly had no time to meet other guys. Dating Tyler made her happy and she always had a gift for him for every month they were together.

And on their tenth month anniversary she sat in her room wrapping a gift for Tyler. It was their 10th and she was excited to be wrapping another present for him.

Mel walks in and rolls her eyes. "Another gift?" She asked and she sounded annoyed as she shook her head in disbelief.

Loren expected this reaction from Mel because it happened every month. "Yes it's another gift." She looks at her best friend. "What's the problem with you and Ty?"

"There's always problem with Ty, and if you hadn't noticed he's a jerk."

"He's my boyfriend Mel."

"I don't care what you call him but he's a total jerk, again I don't know what you saw in him and again I ask what does he get you each month? Nothing nada and you Loren dear always have a gift for him."

"Well he's not into gift giving that much and I really enjoy it because this is how I like to show how much I care for him."

"We're still using the "care" word to describe your relationship with him and not using the L word yet?" Mel paused. "Don't you think by now he would have said I love you Loren? Or what about you? Do you love him?"

Loren hesitated for a second then quickly responded. "We're enjoying the dating phase right now and I wish you'd be more supportive."

"I'm really trying Lo and I just can't." Mel sighed heavily.  
Loren finished wrapping the gift and placed in on her kitchen table. "I'd appreciate it if you continued to try, that's all I ask."

"Yeah like I appreciate your honesty too because I still think you're with Ty because you assume no one else will ever be interested in you."

"I've been busy with school in the past and now work." Loren responded.

"I know you have and thanks to you their clinic has no issues financially." Mel said.

"They're both doctors with so much on their hands and I'm happy to be there for them."

"Exactly and you've never had time to date until Mr. Wonderful came along."

"I was too busy to date." Loren sighed.

Mel changed the subject immediately. "Are we headed out to lunch alone?" She looked at Loren hoping they weren't going to meet up with Tyler and again asked. "Or is Mr. Wonderful joining us this afternoon?"

"Why the sarcasm Mel?!" Loren held back tears. "This is the happiest I've ever been and your attitude really hurts."

Mel noticed her best friend was upset. "I'm sorry Lo I just want you to be happy and my inner gut tells me Tyler is going to hurt you and I don't want that for you, I'll shut up…" She paused then whispered. "For now."

Loren smiled.. "Thanks Mel."

Mel was trying to be supportive for her best friend. "So we should be on our way then." Loren picked up her bag and both ladies walked out the door. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Loren stopped in her tracks. "I'm going to see Ty later and I have to come home and change and that's when I'll take the gift with me."

"Can I ask what you got him?" Deep down Mel knew what it was.

Loren smiled. "Sure it's a personalized money clip."

"Somehow I knew it was another personalized gift. Aren't those too small to add his whole name to it?"

"I asked them to put his initials on it."

"So this will be the 10th gift and thanks to you he has a ton of things with his name engraved." Mel smiled. "You're too sweet Loren Tate."

"He says he loses everything and I figure this way he'll take better care of his things."

Mel silently rolled her eyes. "I guess." She was really trying with this guy but it was so hard and she knew Loren was happy in this so called relationship and that's what mattered to her even though it was hard to accept.

Meanwhile…..

Tyler waited at the airport with his friend Cameron. "So is your cousin staying in town or what?" He asked as he scrolled through his phone.

"Last time he was here he was 15 and now after 10 years of traveling all over the world he decided to give Los Angeles a try now that his job is moving him here."

"What does he do and where is he from?"

"He's coming all the way from Maine and he's a professional photographer for a World Geography magazine that's moving to L.A."

"Sounds like an exciting job."

Tyler waved his hand the moment he saw Eddie walking his way. "There he is." Eddie saw him and waved back.

"Hey cuz!" Eddie yelled out and hugged him. "Great to see you Ty."

"Same here dude, this is one of my good friends Cameron Simms."

"Hey nice to meet you Eddie and please call me Cam."

"Same here Cam." He looked at Tyler. "Let me get my luggage and equipment and I'll meet you by the exit."

"Sure cuz no problem."

Eddie went to get his luggage and met Tyler by the exit door. "Ok so I'm ready to begin my life in La La land."

"You're going to love it especially the girls!" Cameron said laughing out loud.

"So what's going on my first day here?" Eddie asked.

"I'm meeting my girl later for dinner and you can join us."

Cameron furrowed his eyes. "Aren't you celebrating 10 months with Loren? Why would you bring Eddie?"

Eddie agreed. "Hey I can stay at your place."

"No man it's okay she won't mind because she knows you were arriving today."

Cam insisted. "Isn't today date gift day?"

Tyler laughed. "Yeah I wonder what she got me today and if it's engraved."

Eddie was confused. "Gift date?"

Tyler shrugged his shoulders. "My girl means well she's all about celebrating every month since we started dating."

"And what have you gotten her each month?" Eddie questioned as they loaded his luggage in Tyler's car.

Cam jumped in. "Yeah wait til you hear."

"I didn't get her anything?"

"Nothing at all?" Eddie was shocked. "You mean you gotten something each month and she gets nothing from you?"

"When we celebrate 1 year I'll get her the perfect gift."

Cameron laughed out loud. "You suck at that Ty."

Tyler looked at Eddie. "Hey cuz you were raised with a ton of sisters and Aunt Katie told my mom you've gotten good at buying girlie things."

"Hey it's not girlie things my sisters have a store that specializes in women gifts and I've learned a few tricks."

"Ok then you're hired and hurry because you have 8 weeks to find it!" Tyler said as they got into his truck.

"I'll do it but I'll need some info on your girl before I start looking for the perfect gift."

Cam nudged Tyler and laughed. "Yeah good luck on that one."

Eddie turned his attention towards Tyler. "What kind of a boyfriend are you?"

"I'm a great boyfriend that treats her well, and gets her dinner on weekends and she gets to tell everyone I'm her guy."

Cameron rolled his eyes and looked towards Eddie. "Your cousin is the amazing boyfriend."

Eddie scratched his head. "That sounds conceited and you have a lot to learn cuz."

"When we pick her up just watch her every move and see if you can tell what kind of gift you can buy so I can give it to her."

"Are you serious Tyler?" Eddie asked

Cameron nodded. "Oh yeah he's serious and to be honest I don't know what Loren sees in him because she's an amazing girl."

A few hours later…

Loren was getting ready for her date with Tyler and Mel was making popcorn. "I'm going to watch a movie while you're gone."

"Did you rent any of the new releases?"

"I got several movies but I'll wait for you to watch the good ones."

The sound of a car horn was heard and Mel freaked. "Why can't he come to the door and get you like any regular boyfriend? Why honk the horn?"

Loren smiled and grabbed the gift she had placed near her bag and walked towards the door. "See you later Mel."

She didn't respond and Loren made her way out of the door. She smiled when she saw Tyler waiting in the car, and suddenly the passenger car opened and Loren wondered who it could be.

Before jumping out of the car Eddie turned towards his cousin. "This is how you treat a lady Ty."

Eddie exited the car and smiled as Loren approached. "You must be Loren Tate?"

She smiled. "Are you Eddie? Ty's cousin?"

"I am and it's nice to meet you."

Loren hugged him. "Nice to meet you too Eddie."

He opened the door and let Loren in and once she was sitting inside the car he gently closed the door.

Loren smiled as she looked at Tyler. "Hi babe happy 10th month anniversary." And handed him the gift she had wrapped so carefully.

Tyler smiled placing a quick peck on her cheek. "Another engraved gift?" He asked and Loren nodded. "Yes it's a little different."

Tyler shook the box and tossed it towards the back seat almost hitting Eddie with it, and Eddie's eyes widen as he whispered. "Unbelievable" as Tyler sped away.

End of the chapter for now, so what do you think? Go on? Or this is it? Kindly review and let me know if I should go on!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello lovely ladies here's chapter 2! Please read and kindly review!

Hollywood Heights

The Perfect Gift C-2

They arrived at the restaurant and Tyler parked exiting his car and headed towards the meter to pay for his parking space, and Eddie was the next one to exit the car and he waited to see if Tyler would walk back to open the door for Loren, and just as he thought Tyler walked towards the restaurant. Eddie couldn't believe him.

"Hey what about Loren?" Eddie yelled out.

Tyler laughed and waved. "She's fine."

Eddie opened Loren's door. "I'm sorry."

Loren smiled. "Thanks Eddie and don't worry." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm used to Ty's ways."

"And you shouldn't have to be used to his ways." Eddie was quick to respond.

Loren didn't respond and they walked towards the restaurant. Annie one of the waitresses took Tyler to their regular table and when he caught sight of Chloe one of the bar waitresses he walked to where she stood. Eddie couldn't believe what was going on in front of him.

"Where is he going?" He asked out loud.

"He's talking with Chloe." Loren responded.

Eddie was at awe with his cousin's behavior. "He's here with you."

Loren semi smiled. "It's ok they're good friends and he likes to chat with her when we come here."

"It seems you always here."

Loren bit her lower lip and sighed. "Yes it's our favorite place I love their pizza and pasta."

Eddie furrowed his eyes and looked towards Tyler and the blonde who leaned towards Tyler giggling and touching his hand and Eddie wondered what the heck Tyler was doing? Here was his girlfriend seated nearby and he was flirting with the waitress.

Annie stopped by their table. "Loren you're going to wait for him to order drinks or do you know what you want?"

Eddie stepped in. "I think we'll order."

The waitress smiled. "And who is this handsome young man?" She winked at Loren.

"It's Tyler's cousin Eddie Duran."

"Hey handsome I'm Annie and it's nice to meet you."

Eddie's smile grew. "Nice to meet you too Annie."

"So what are you having Loren?" She asked and turned towards Eddie. "Happy she's ordering without him."

"I'll have a Mojito Annie." Loren responded with a shy smile.

"Good choice." She turned towards Eddie. "And what about you handsome?"

"I'll have a Michelob light please."

"Be right back." She winked and walked away.

"Annie seemed surprised you weren't waiting for Tyler to order."

"We both order as soon as we're seated." She replied.

"He seems very entertained with Chloe." Eddie kept a close eye on his cousin.

Loren smiled. "It's ok I trust Ty."

"I don't know how to ask you this." Eddie wondered if he should.

"Go ahead and ask."

"What are you doing with an idiot like him?"

"I honestly like spending time with Ty."

Eddie nodded. "So tell me a little more about you Loren." The perfect moment to find out what kind a gift would be perfect for this amazing young lady seated in front of him.

She smiled. "I'm a public accountant and really enjoy my job."

"Really? I was never good at Math." He said with a smirk.

"I love math and proud to say I was number one in high school." Loren said biting her lower lip not wanting to come across as conceited.

"I believe it." He responded with a smile.

"And what do you do?" She asked feeling more relaxed.

"I'm a photographer for World Geography Magazine." Eddie paused and continued. "And I'm one of their best and main photographers."

Loren's eyes widen with excitement. "Are you serious? I love photography and I do some of it on the side and I know you have the best job in the world."

"I really do and I love and enjoy it very much." His smile grew.

"I'd love to see your work." Loren said with a huge smile.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Eddie responded.

Annie stopped by and left their drinks. "Here's Tyler's beer." She looked at Eddie. "I think he'll be coming to take his seat pretty soon, Chloe's break is over."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Loren and I are having a nice conversation without him."

Annie approved. "Loren dear I'm glad there's a gentleman sitting with you today." She looked at Eddie. "And I hope you can teach him how to treat this amazing girl."

Eddie agreed. "I promise I will." He looked at Loren and winked.

Loren blushed and semi smiled. "Thanks Eddie."

Tyler finally appeared. "Thanks Annie!" He sat down and grabbed the bottle of beer.

Annie shook her head in disbelief. "Yeah whatever." Annie was one of the oldest waitresses working in that restaurant and she was tired of Tyler's behavior.

"What's with Annie?" He asked.

Eddie responded before Loren could say anything. "Why are you surprised? What were you doing talking to that blonde over there when you have your girlfriend here and she's waiting for you?"

"Hey chill cuz." He looked at Loren placing his hand over hers. "She's cool with it." He looked at Loren. "Right babe?"

Loren nodded. "I really have no choice."

Tyler laughed. "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"Of course not but every time we come here you go straight to where she's at."

Eddie jumped in. "Not cool at all cuz."

Tyler was annoyed. "Ok enough said we're not here to argue." He looked at Loren. "You and I can discuss this later."

Eddie wasn't sure how comfortable he felt with Tyler's response to Loren but he stayed quiet whatever it was he was going to make sure Tyler behaved.

After dinner they walked out of the restaurant and Eddie smiled when he approached Loren. "When can we get together so you we can share our pictures?"

Loren smiled. "Anytime just let me know."

He looked at Tyler who seemed distracted looking inside the restaurant probably searching for Chloe to see what she was up too.

"Hey Cuz I'm planning on getting together with Loren if that's ok with you?" Eddie asked.

Tyler knew why he asked and responded without a second thought. "Go ahead it's no problem."

They walked to Tyler's car and left, and a half hour later he dropped Loren in front of her apartment. "I hope you know you're a jerk I just met your girlfriend and she's amazing."

"Shut up Eddie I don't need this." Tyler kept his eyes on the road.

"Then what do you need? That wasn't cool what you did at the restaurant and apparently it's done every single time you're there."

"I don't need a lecture Cuz and I know Loren is cool with it plus Chloe is a friend and I don't ignore my friends."

"Seriously what about Loren?" Eddie's voice was stern.

"I already told you she's ok with it."

"When you do that at a public place that means you're ignoring her."

"Listen I gave you a job! Find out what kind of gift I can give my girlfriend and remember you have 8 weeks to find the perfect gift and enough with the lectures."

Eddie rolled his eyes and took his phone out of his shirt pocket. "That's why I'm going to be meeting up with her to see what we can get for her."

Tyler stopped the car. "I'll see you later." Eddie exited the car and Tyler drove off.

Meanwhile….

Loren was in her room getting ready for bed. "So how was dinner?" Mel asked.

Loren barely responded. "Ok… I guess."

Mel noticed something was wrong. "What did that jerk do?"

"Why the harsh words Mel?" Loren asked rolling her eyes.

"Why the sad face Loren?" She responded immediately.

Mel didn't let her answer because she knew what was bothering her best friend. "Did he spend time with Chloe again?"

Loren sighed heavily. "Yeap walked up to where she was and they talked and laughed like they usually do."

"And of course you sat there all alone until Annie came to your table."

Loren bit her lower lip. "It wasn't too bad his cousin Eddie was there."

Mel stopped in her tracks. "Wait a minute he took his cousin on your anniversary date? Is he kidding me?"

"No it's ok Mel I honestly had a good time because Eddie is so sweet and we have so much in common."

Mel looked directly at Loren. "Ok I saw you smile and blush and I bet it's because he's cute."

"It's Ty's cousin and he was really sweet."

Mel sat by her side intrigued by what had Loren smiling. "Do tell more."

Loren rolled her eyes. "Mel he's Ty's cousin and we had a nice time talking about photography."

Mel's smile grew. "Ok then he loves photography like you do." She narrowed her eyes toward Loren.

"So now I need you to be honest with me."

Loren furrowed her eyes. "Omg Melissa please don't make a big deal about this."

"I'm not I just want to know if he's cute?" Mel moved her eyes up and down.

"I guess he is but that's not the point of our conversation it was nice talking to him because we both love photography."

"So photography is his hobby like you?"

"No he works for a magazine called World Geography."

Mel's eyes grew larger than ever. "Wait a minute! His name is Eddie right?" She ran towards her room leaving Loren wondering what the heck was going on.

Mel ran back with her laptop and sat next to Loren. "Remember a few weeks ago I showed you a few pics of the cutest and sexiest photographers in the world?"

"I remember." Loren responded wondering where she was going with this.

Mel opened up her laptop and typed in a few things. "Is this him?"

Loren's eyes widen. "Omg yes that's him…it's Eddie."

Mel fell back on the couch. "Omg he was voted the sexiest guy that month for this World Geography magazine."

"He's cute and full of muscles." Loren said without realizing she had said it out loud.

"Are you kidding me Lo? He's not in the cute category he's gorgeous and in those bike shorts and that tiny t-shirt he's wearing he looks amazing."

"You're drooling Mel." Loren laughed as she handed her best friend a napkin. "Clean up girl."

"I have to meet him!" Mel screeched.

"You can't act like this if you do Mel." Loren stated.

"I think I'm coming with you next time you see Ty."

"To meet Eddie?" Loren questioned.

Mel's eyes rolled up and down. "He's the perfect guy for you Lo."

Loren grabbed her hairbrush and walked out of her room. "I'm going to brush my hair and then my teeth." She looked at Mel. "Good night Melissa."

"So you don't agree with me?" Mel teased.

"I'm dating Tyler so please stop."

Meanwhile….

Tyler stood near the restaurant he had taken Loren to earlier. The door opened and Chloe walked out.

"I didn't think you'd come Ty." She smiled.

"You said you didn't have a ride home."

"I could have called Uber to drive me home." She responded.

"It's ok I'll take you home." She smiled biting her lower lip and grabbed his hand as they walked towards his car; Annie was also leaving and witnessed the whole thing.

"What a jerk." She thought and walked towards her car.

Tyler drove Chloe home and stopped in front of her and house and he jumped out of the car and practically ran to open her door.

"You're home my lady." His smile grew.

Chloe held his hand and exited the car. "Would you like to come in?" She asked as she pulled her hair to the side.

"No I better go."

Before Tyler could move her lips were on his and before he could take his next breathe she wrapped her arms around his neck, Tyler pulled away.

"You know I have a girlfriend?"

"Then what are you doing here with me?" And she kissed him again and this time Tyler allowed the kiss to deepen.

Chapter ends here today ladies! What a jerk! Now what? Kindly review please! I don't know when I'll update reviews are low.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews are super low and I won't be rushing to post a chapter, thank you Kathryn, Natalie and Ms. Norma and the guest that read and review. I truly appreciate them all.

Hollywood Heights

The Perfect Gift C-3

A few days later Eddie and Loren were going to meet up for coffee and share their love of photography, Loren downloaded all of her pics from her camera into a flash drive.

"Oh my…I see we've been getting ready all morning for this coffee date." Mel smirked with a huge smile on her face.

Loren pretended not to hear her and continued to transfer the pictures onto the flash drive.

"Are you sure you want to wear that?" Mel continued to tease her best friend.

"Omg Melissa would you stop! This isn't a date we're meeting for coffee on this lovely Saturday morning."

"I don't care what you say but this is the beginning of something very special." Mel responded while moving her eyes up and down.

Loren finally stopped what she was doing and looked at her best friend. "I'm dating Tyler and Eddie is his cousin and we couldn't even think of doing such a thing to Ty."

"I know you're going on and on about Ty but I have this gut feeling you and Ty aren't meant to be because for some unforeseen reason Eddie happened to pop into your life."

"I give up Melissa!" Loren snapped back and got up placing the flash drive in her bag and picking up her jacket and walking out. "See you later!" She shouted as she headed to her car.

Mel smiled. "Hmmm she used my full name and she does that when something I say bothers her and this did." Mel's smile grew as she walked into her room to get ready for work.

Loren parked in a public area near the café and smiled when she saw Eddie standing by his car.

"You're early?" Loren said as she walked towards him and checked her watch to make sure she was on time.

Eddie noticed. "You're on time Loren no problem but I have a habit of getting to appointments a bit too early."

"I see that." She responded. "Wait this isn't an appointment."

"Oh I know just a figure of speech to keep me on my toes." Eddie smiled.

"I love punctuality in a man." Loren said with a shy smile.

"Well let's get started and the coffee is on me today Loren."

"Thanks Eddie." They smiled and walked into the café.

They went inside and ordered and sat on the patio outside the café.

"Let me see your work Eddie I'm so excited to see what you do."

Loren opened up her laptop and took the flash drive from Eddie's hand and inserted into the computer and they spoke as it unloaded.

Loren's eyes widen. "Eddie these are amazing." She looked at him and Eddie could tell she was excited. "How do you get these pictures from this height?"

Eddie smiled. "There's a lot things to climb to get to those heights plus it helps when I need to get those pictures and to get the nicer ones I have a few little tricks for those."

"I love taking pictures of nature but I don't think I could climb that high to get them."

"You can never say never it's really a lot of fun to be out in the middle of nowhere and have the freedom to take picture after picture without any interruptions." Eddie said with a smile.

Loren's eyes widen once more. "Eddie how close were you to this Lion?"

"Not too close but I used the biggest lens I had and I was on top of the biggest tree there."

"You probably used the 200-500 mm telephoto lens."

Eddie wasn't surprise this beautiful brunette knew exactly what she was talking about. "I can tell you know your cameras very well." He stated.

Loren bit her lower lip. "I don't own any of the fancy lenses but I've read up on all of them and hope to own one of them one day."

"So what kind of camera do you have?" He asked.

"I have a vintage canon camera." She looked at him as she continued. "It belonged to my grandfather; he was an avid collector of the older cameras."

"Wow those are special, I own a few but I don't use them anymore."

"So do you collect them? My mom has many of grandpa's cameras in the family room."

"I'd love to see them one day." Eddie said.

Her smile was huge. "Are you serious? I'd love to share, and you can't imagine how many times I've invited Ty but he's not interested."

Eddie shook his head. "Not surprised at all."

"It's ok Eddie I only asked him once and he didn't even acknowledge the invite."

Loren continued to look through Eddie's pictures with so much excitement and Eddie couldn't understand what Loren was doing with his cousin because they had nothing in common.

Eddie tapped her shoulder. "Loren it's your turn to share your pictures."

"I don't think I could." She said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Have you seen your pictures? These are amazing Eddie." She looked at him. "I can tell you my pictures aren't as great as yours."

"You have to let me be the judge of that."

Loren bit her lower lip and ejected Eddie's flash drive and placed hers onto the computer allowing it to unload the pictures.

Eddie waited and he smiled as the pictures began to unload. "Loren these are really beautiful."

"They're nothing compared to yours."

"I wouldn't lie to you Loren." Eddie looked at each of her pictures carefully. "I love the detail in every picture."

"Really?" She asked wondering if he was being honest.

"Hey I do this for a living remember and these are amazing Loren."

Loren blushed biting her lower lip. "I've always wanted to do photography but my dad always said a career in accounting would pay the bills."

Eddie smiled. "Well I can assure you that photography pays my bills and a lot more."

"And you get to travel?" She asked with excitement in her tone.

"The last two years I've been to so many countries I've lost count and I've had so many experiences I could write several books."

Loren leaned on her hands as she listened to Eddie go on and on about his adventures' with photography.

It was noon before they realized they had sat in the same table since 9 a.m. that morning.

Loren looked at her watch. "I'm so sorry Eddie."

"Why do you keep apologizing?"

"You probably had other important things to do." She added.

Eddie placed his hand over hers. "Loren it's fine I had a great time."

Loren felt chills race through her body and she quickly took a sip of whatever bit of coffee was left in her cup.

"I had a good time too." She looked for her phone. "I didn't even hear if my phone beeped."

"Are you meeting with Tyler for lunch?"

She sighed softly. "Hmmmm no he canceled so I guess I'll head home."

"Let's have lunch Loren?"

She nodded. "No it's ok Eddie I already took enough of your time."

Eddie stood up. "I really enjoy talking to you and spending the morning sharing our photography with each other."

"I don't want to bother you."

Eddie placed his hand on her arm. "Come on Loren nothing wrong with two friends spending the day together."

Loren smiled and sat back down and picked the menu that sat on the side of the table. "Well I'm not afraid of eating and I'm hungry." Her smile grew.

"Hey I love a girl that isn't afraid of eating with a fearless appetite."

"Then let's sit and order lunch." Loren responded with a huge smile.

They ordered and their lunch was delivered and they continued to talk about their love for photography and it was after 4 p.m. when they left the café.

Eddie arrived home to find Tyler on the phone. He didn't hear Eddie walk in and he went on and on about seeing whomever he was talking to on the phone.

"I'll try after you're done with your shift." He turned around to find Eddie standing in front of him.

"I'll see you later." He hit the end button and looked at Eddie. "I thought you were with Loren."

"I was and I thought you had a lunch date with her?" Eddie asked still wondering who was on the other end of the call Tyler was on.

"I did but something came up."

"Like the call you were on?"

"Hey Eddie it's none of your business!" Tyler shouted out.

"It is if you're going to hurt Loren in the process." Eddie yelled back.

"I asked you to find a gift for Loren and that's it I don't see why you're on my back about everything I do."

"You're a jerk Tyler a huge one."

"Listen I've got to go and if you want to stay here then I'd shut up and stay out of my private life."

"No worries Tyler I'm pretty close to getting my own place far away from you."

"Good let me know when and leave me alone." He walked out slamming the door behind him.

Eddie shook his head and headed to his room.

Meanwhile…..

Annie was starting her shift and walked towards the bar. "Aren't you on tonight?"

Chloe was taking off her apron and turned to acknowledge Annie. "I'm getting out early I spoke to Bob and he said I could leave."

"I can't believe you're leaving on our busiest night."

"Well I made enough last night on tips so I could afford to leave a bit early today." She counted her tips.

"See just this afternoon I made a good amount."

"I guess when you flirt with every man that comes in here that tends to happen."

Chloe snapped back at her. "What are you trying to say?"

Annie shrugged her shoulders. "I saw you with Tyler the other night and I'm sure you know he has a girlfriend."

"Hey I didn't ask him to wait for me."

"Oh I see so you and Tyler left together?" Annie asked

"Listen lady just because you're in charge of the waitresses doesn't mean you get to be nosey around me."

"Just be careful because if either one of you hurt Loren you both will have to answer to me."

Chloe laughed. "Wait so you're threatening me?"

"It's a warning to you and Tyler."

One of the bus boys walked towards Chloe. "Hey there's someone waiting for you on the side street."

Chloe smiled and gave Annie a look of satisfaction. "Excuse me Annie dear but I have business to tend too."

And she walked out using the back door of the restaurant. Annie shook her head and tried to take a peek to see where she was headed but several tables with customers were already waiting for her.

Meanwhile…

Loren sat at her desk looking through some papers from one of her clients and was adding numbers using a calculator.

"Aren't you hungry Lo?" Mel asked.

"I had a hearty lunch maybe I'll fix a snack later."

"Why are you working on a Saturday evening?"

"I have several papers I need to take to my clients on Monday." Loren responded as she wrote numbers down on the papers in front of her.

"So you don't have plans with Tyler tonight?"

"No he was going to be busy today."

Mel bit her lower lip not knowing how to ask Loren. "So… hmmm how was your coffee lunch date with Eddie?"

Loren stopped what she was doing and looked up at her. "I was wondering how long before you asked me anything."

"I'm dying to find out what you guys did?"

"We shared our pictures and we had lunch."

"That's it?" Mel sounded disappointed.

"What else did you expect?"

"Well you guys were together for several hours."

"Time flew by so fast and before we knew it the clock read noon."

Mel sat by her. "So no sparks? You know did you feel anything?"

Loren stopped and took a nervous breathe and of course Melissa picked up on it. "Oh my God Loren there were sparks?"

"What do you mean sparks?"

"You know did you feel anything while you sat there with Eddie?"

Loren hesitated. "No Mel nothing at all because we're becoming good friends."

"Come on you and I have always shared our most intimate secrets."

Loren rolled her eyes once more. "I don't know what you expect me to say?" She acknowledged her best friend. "But I have to finish this paper work ok?"

Mel sighed. "We're not done with this conversation."

Meanwhile….

Eddie arrived at the restaurant Loren and Tyler had dinner the night he arrived and he smiled when he noticed Annie nearby.

"Hey Annie I heard this place makes the best apple pie so I came for a slice or two."

Annie smiled. "Will you be sitting or taking out?"

"I'm not sure."

Annie noticed Eddie was looking for something or someone in the restaurant. "Are you meeting someone here?"

"I thought Tyler might be here with Loren."

"No they haven't been here since the night you were here with them."

Eddie noticed the tone in Annie's voice. "I have this weird feeling you aren't a fan of my cousin?"

"I'm sorry Eddie but he's a jerk."

"Yeah don't I know it."

Annie took a deep breathe. "I don't know if I should share this or not."

Eddie looked at her and he could tell something was bothering her. "What's wrong?"

She took a deep breathe. "The other night they left together."

"Eddie furrowed his eyes. "Who left?"

Annie looked at him and after taking a deep breath responded. "Tyler and Chloe."

Chapter ends here today, please kindly review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reviewing! It's appreciated and it motivates me to continue. I have many ideas for more stories but if the reviews continue to be low then or stop then so will I. Hugs everyone!

The Perfect Gift C-4 Hollywood Heights

Eddie down cast his eyes. "I know something is going on with my cousin and Chloe."

"Loren doesn't deserve to be hurt like this." Annie said sadly. "She's the sweetest girl I've ever known and I can't believe Tyler is doing this to her."

"He's doesn't appreciate what he has Annie." Eddie grunted.

Annie looked at Eddie and wasn't sure how to ask but she did. "I know you haven't known her that long but you've seen the kind of woman she is."

"She's amazing and beautiful and sweet." He stopped when he realized he had said way too much.

Annie smiled. "Well it looks like someone has a crush on our girl."

He didn't know how to explain himself. "I mean it doesn't take much time…" He hesitated but he realized he had already said too much. "And anyone can see the kind of woman Loren is."

"It's ok to admit it Eddie and no worries I won't tell a soul." Annie smiled.

Eddie blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes you are that obvious but can't really blame you because last year my grandson spent a few days with me and when he met Loren he was instantly attracted to her but she was already dating your cousin and Loren wouldn't even hurt a fly and you cousin for that matter."

"I know but I'm going to find out what he's up too."

"And I will keep my eyes open here and watch Chloe's every move because my gut tells me that she and Tyler are getting too friendly with each other."

"Thanks for caring Annie."

"You're welcome and don't lose hope." She winked at him.

Eddie looked at her and smiled. "What do you mean?"

"Loren isn't meant for Tyler."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why do you say that?" he asked wondering what she meant.

"It's ok to pretend sweetie but your eyes betray you and I can tell you're falling for our girl."

"She's my cousin's girlfriend and I will enjoy every minute we spent together."

Annie was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Tyler wants to get Loren the perfect gift when they celebrate a year of dating and he sucks at it so I happen to have some experience in that department growing up with a house full of sisters and he asked for my help."

Annie shook her head. "The jerk couldn't even do that huh?"

"It's ok I honestly don't mind because I get to spend time with her while I decide on the perfect gift."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"She loves photography and I think she's going to need a new camera with the perfect lens."

Annie's smile grew. "Omg Eddie she would love that because I know she uses a camera that used to belong to her grandfather." Annie stopped then continued. "Loren loves photography and it' what she always wanted to do and you could say it's her first love."

"I know I found out today that she wanted to do it professionally and she's very good at it."

"Does that mean she shared with you?" Annie was surprised.

Eddie nodded. "Yes she did and her photographs are amazing."

"I'm worried now." Annie frowned softly.

"Why what's wrong?" Eddie asked wondering if he should be concerned.

"Loren is so thoughtful when it comes to giving Tyler a monthly gift on their anniversary and he shows no appreciation for what she gives him and now I wonder how far she'll go on this anniversary."

"I was trying to think of something she can do that's different then an engraved gift." Eddie said with assurance.

"I know and I think I have a great idea." Annie said with a huge smile.

"Well you've got to share." He walked closer to her.

"I just had an amazing idea and I think you'll agree with me Eddie."

His curiosity grew. "Shoot Annie you'll have to share with me now."

"What if you do a photo session with Loren?"

Eddie stood there processing the idea. Annie noticed he was quiet and continued. "You'll get to see the real Loren the beautiful young lady we've all grown to love, take several at an outing.." She hesitated and nudged Eddie with her elbow.

"You know in a park, maybe several before a dinner date and perhaps at the beach."

Eddie scratched his head. "You're going to torture me and I can assure you Tyler won't even appreciate them."

"Then you do it because I know one day you'll sit and remember that while you took those pictures that's when you realized you've fallen in love with Loren."

Eddie stopped and looked at her. "Are you serious Annie? I can't do this to Tyler."

"You're doing him a favor, because he doesn't appreciate what he has and you do honey." Annie noticed the color in his face was changing.

"Are you blushing?" She let out a soft laugh.

She placed her hand on his cheek. "Wait what do you mean?" Eddie asked.

Annie laughed. "Omg I swear if I touch your hands they're going to be sweaty?"

Eddie tried changing the subject. "I think I'll have that pie to go."

Annie smiled and took a few steps to prepare his piece of pie and she knew she couldn't continue to tease Eddie because she knew he had fallen for Loren and probably didn't realize it yet and this was something he had to find out for himself.

"Here you go and just in case I put an extra piece in there for you just in case you want to share?" She winked at him once more.

He nodded and hugged her. "Thanks for talking Annie."

"Just one more thing." She held his arm.

He acknowledged her. "Sure what it is?"

"Don't worry about hurting your cousin he's already hurting our girl."

"I know Annie and thanks for caring."

She smiled. "No one can fool this old lady because I know he and Chloe have something going on."

Eddie shook his head. "I'll find out what's going on." And he grabbed his container holding the slices of pie and left.

Meanwhile…

Loren tried calling Tyler and it went directly to voicemail. "That's weird I haven't heard from him all day."

"Are you talking to yourself Lo?" Mel asked as she dried her hands from washing a few dishes.

Loren sighed. "I guess I am." She placed the phone in her pocket.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't heard from Tyler all day and I thought we'd have a late dinner."

Mel shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry but I'm glad he's nowhere to be found."

"I know Mel." Loren sat quietly.

"Mel noticed. "What's wrong? I'm here for you."

"I don't know I feel confused and guilty."

"Why?" Mel sat next to her. "You can share with me."

Loren looked at her. "I had a really good time today with Eddie and I haven't felt that way in a long time."

"Not even with Tyler?" Mel loved it.

Loren bit her lower lip then responded. "No I was able to tell Eddie about my love for photography and I actually shared my pictures and I could never do that with Ty because he honestly doesn't care and Eddie was so attentive and….." She looked at her best friend again. "I really had fun today."

Mel's smile grew. "I'm so happy for you Loren you deserve to be happy and you shouldn't feel guilty because Eddie knows how to appreciate your talent and I'm glad you shared your love for photography with him and you shouldn't feel bad or guilty."

"And I wasn't nervous or uncomfortable doing it."

"Because Eddie made you feel special."

Loren smiled and blushed. "He did and I felt I could do photography on the side." She made eye contact with Mel. "I don't have to give up what I love."

"Of course not."

There was a knock on the door and Loren looked at her watch. "Maybe it's Ty."

Mel responded with a soft smile. "Now I have to meet Eddie because I just know he showed up at the right time for a reason."

Loren walked towards the door and Mel trailed behind her. "You should tell Tyler it's too late."

"I can't tell him to go away." Loren opened the door and her smile grew. "I didn't expect to see you today?"

"I know but I had to try the famous pie I was told about at the restaurant where I met Annie." He offered Loren the container. "Here I wanted to share a piece with you."

Mel jumped in. "So this must be Eddie?" She looked at Loren with a huge sneaky smile. "Hello Eddie I'm Melissa Sanders."

Loren almost died as she moved out of Mel's way and Eddie could tell she was mortified and turned his attention towards Mel with a kind smile.

"Hi Melissa Sanders yes I'm Eddie Duran and it's nice to meet you."

He extended his hand and Mel placed her hand onto his. "There's no way you're related to Tyler?"

"I keep hearing that but yes we're cousins." He responded as Loren slightly shook her head. "Come on in Eddie before Melissa says another word."

"Should I make some coffee?" Mel asked looking towards Loren with a smirk on her face. "Or milk?"

"I really don't want to bother you with that I just wanted to share a piece of pie with the only friend I have in L.A."

Mel couldn't stop and looked at Loren immediately. "Did you hear him? Omg Loren you were right he's the sweetest guy ever."

Loren's eyes widen. "Mel! Please go make some coffee."

"I'll be back with a pot and two cups!" She walked away and Loren looked at Eddie. "Sorry she's …" Eddie stopped her.

"It's ok I think she's a great friend Loren."

"She's amazing always by my side."

Eddie placed the container on the desk and looked at Loren. "Listen I have an idea and I hope you'll go along with it."

Loren furrowed her eyes wondering what this amazing guy had to say. "Sure what's up?"

"I know you've gotten Tyler a monthly gift which consists of something engraved with his initials on it and I thought you could do something different."

Loren smiled. "How sweet are you Eddie."

"What if we do a photo shoot and you can give Tyler a collage of the pictures you pick that you know he'll love."

Loren looked at him closely. "A photo shoot?" then it hit her. "Oh wait you mean of me?"

Mel walked in with a tray that had two cups for the coffee along with sugar and cream. "Ugh Loren of course he means you."

She looked at Eddie with a smirk. "You are so smart and thoughtful." Mel giggled silently.

Eddie let out a small laugh. "Melissa you're too much."

She looked him in the eyes. "And so are you! I think it's a great idea Lo and it's a different and a more personal gift."

Loren shook her head softly and looked back at Eddie. "So where would we take these pictures?"

"I was thinking we could do it at your favorite places."

Mel screeched. "That's a great idea Eddie." And she looked at Loren again. "You love the park, beach and downtown LA." She nudged her softly. "You know a night scene kind of photo session."

Loren smiled. "I think we could do it."

"Let's start tomorrow Sunday?" He asked wondering what she would respond. "Unless you already have plans with Tyler?"

Loren shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't seen him at all so let's get started tomorrow."

Eddie couldn't hide how happy he was she had agreed. "Awesome."

"Coffee is ready!" Mel shouted as she made her way towards Eddie and Loren.

Meanwhile….

"We can't go on like this Chloe." Tyler said.

She snuggled against his chest. "Why not? You're not married to Miss goody two shoes."

"I know but I don't like doing this to Loren."

"I think you honestly don't care because you wouldn't be here kissing me."

"I love being with you." He kissed her nose softly.

"Then break up with Loren so we can be together."

"I don't know." Tyler hesitated.

Chloe pulled away. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"We're about to celebrate a year together and Loren is really looking forward to it."

"So she's more important than me?"

"No of course not but I just need a few weeks then I'll tell her we're done."

Chloe picked up her bag and turned towards Tyler. "That's fine but don't expect to meet like this with me until you're done with her."

"Come on Chloe this isn't fair." He walked trying to stop her.

Chloe walked ahead of Tyler and she smirked staying a few feet ahead of him then she stated. "I'll make sure she knows what's going on."

It was Sunday morning and Eddie was up early and showered and had a quick bite. He looked out of the window and smiled.

"Yes we have sun today." He grabbed his camera equipment and walked out before Tyler woke up because he didn't want anything to get in his way.

He took his phone out and texted Loren and asked where she wanted to meet and she responded immediately telling him they would meet at the park that was closest to the beach.

Meanwhile….

"I hope you're wearing your bikini underneath those Capri pants?" Mel said.

Loren was busy looking at her outfit on the mirror that hung by the wall in her bedroom. "Yes I'm wearing it." She turned towards Mel.

"Do you think this outfit is a good choice for the park photo shoot?"

"I love it plus your butt will look amazing." Mel teased.

Loren sighed. "I don't know what is with you! Why is my butt the topic of our conversations all of the time?"

"Just saying Loren once those Capris come off you're going to look amazing."

Loren shook her head. "I'll see you later Melissa." She proceeded to grab her bag and coffee and walked out. A few hours later Eddie and Loren were at the park and he had taken several pictures of Loren in different poses.

Eddie kept checking his camera to make changes or reshoot but it wasn't necessary she looked amazing in every picture he took.

Loren yelled out. "Hey Eddie what if I stand here like this?"

He picked up his camera and headed to where Loren was ready to pose. "Ok Loren it's time to smile and look sexy."

Loren smiled biting her lower lip and asked. "Like this?" she giggled as she tried to stand still.

Eddie smiled and moved his eye from the camera view finder and remembered what Annie had said the day before.

She was right he thought he had fallen in love with Loren Tate and whispered to himself. "Now what?"

Chapter ends here today, please kindly review! Hugs everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Thank you for all of the kind reviews! I appreciate them and as you can see they inspire me to write so enjoy this chapter and please kindly remember to review!

The Perfect Gift Hollywood Heights

C-5

A few days later Eddie sat at the café downloading Loren's pictures on his computer and looking and smiling as he looked at every single shot of Loren he had taken and was pleased with the results.

"Well hello handsome." The voice startled Eddie who jumped at the sound of his name and smiled after he saw Mel standing next to him.

Mel was looking at the pictures too. "I think Loren looks beautiful but I have to give you the photographer all the credit because she looks amazing." Mel teased.

Eddie smiled and even though he had just met Melissa he really liked her. "Hi Mel I think she looks gorgeous in all of them." He went back to looking at the pictures. "I want to pick a few for the collage I plan to make but I can't seem to make up my mind which set of pictures to choose from."

Mel sat across from him. "You did an amazing job and I know Loren had fun because she can't stop talking about it."

Eddie looked at Melissa straight on. "Really? We had a long day taking pictures and I'm glad she had fun because I know I did."

"Well you have to believe it because after dating Tyler almost a year she's never talked about having so much fun on a date with him like she had with you on Sunday."

Eddie's smile grew. "I think it's the most fun I've had since I arrived in L.A."

"So are you planning on making L.A. your permanent home? I've heard you've traveled a lot."

"I think so I'm about to sign a lease for my own place I can't stay with Tyler anymore."

Mel furrowed her eyes. "Really? Can't say I blame you."

Eddie was quick to acknowledge her comment. "You don't like my cousin?"

"No and if you don't believe me you can ask Loren."

"No need I think my cousin has an issue with everyone he meets." He made eye contact with Mel. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Mel was quick to respond,

"How can a beautiful girl like Loren be attracted to Tyler?"

Mel laughed out loud. "Ha! You aren't the first to ask everyone wonders."

Eddie moved his laptop to the side. "So do you know why?"

"Honestly I don't because Loren was never really looking into dating anyone because she was very busy working on getting her degree in accounting."

"That's another thing I don't understand have you seen the pictures she takes? They're amazing."

"I have and I always told her photography was her calling but her parents insisted she get a career that would really make her a good living and looking for a boyfriend was the last thing on Loren's mind until Tyler showed up and I guess she settled for him without giving anyone else a chance."

"I make a very good living with photography and I've traveled all over the world and Loren could do the same thing and why she settled for my cousin is a question I will always ask myself."

Mel smiled and made sure to look him in the eyes. "I'm very straight forward Eddie and I can tell you are very much into my girl."

Eddie coughed. "Yeah I can tell you are."

"Well what is it?" She pressed on.

He tried his hardest to avoid answering her question because he could tell Mel wasn't one to be fooled. "Of course I like Loren she's an amazing girl."

"You know what I mean Eddie."

"Listen she's dating my cousin and I'm not the type to get in his way and hurt him."

Mel shook her head. "I don't know why I feel like he's already hurting my girl."

Eddie furrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I can't tell Loren but I have this horrible gut feeling he's cheating on her."

Eddie's eyes widen. "He's that translucent?"

"Every time I've been with them at the Weekend Family Restaurant he's always eyeing Chloe the bar waitress and he can probably fool Loren but he can't fool me."

"You've noticed too?"

Mel was quick to respond. "Omg did you pick up on it too?"

"The day I arrived I noticed how attentive he was towards that girl and he was there with Loren."

"And Annie the manager of the restaurant knows it too."

"He's an idiot!" Eddie said. "I'd give everything I have to have someone like Loren in my life."

"I just don't want to see her get hurt but I know it's coming." Mel said with the saddest voice.

Meanwhile…

Loren sat with Tyler at a nearby Park. "So how long will your trip be?"

"Just this weekend." He responded while scrolling through his phone.

"Can you at least look at me for a moment?" Loren wasn't happy.

"I have been looking at you but I have to check my phone when I get a text alert because there could be a change in my itinerary for my weekend trip."

"Ty you've been looking at your phone since we left my place."

He finally looked at her. "What is it with you lately?"

"There's nothing with me lately Ty it's you with the problem and let me tell you how, I didn't hear from you this past weekend at all and now you show up to tell me you're going away on some business thing."

"You're not pulling the jealous girlfriend card are you?" He snapped back.

"It's not about being jealous at all it's about you and me Tyler."

He could tell her tone was serious. "Listen babe it's just this weekend and when I get back you and I can spend some quality time together plus while I'm away it'll give me time to think of a gift for you."

"I don't care about a gift Tyler I care about you and me and lately I don't think you and I don't matter to you anymore."

"Come on babe." He placed his phone down and leaned in to kiss Loren and tapped her cheek lightly. "You know I care for you."

"We've been dating almost a year and I've yet to hear you say you love me."

"Love is a huge commitment."

Loren stood up. "So we've been dating because we care for each other?"

Tyler was quick to answer. "Hey you care for me too because you haven't used the L word either."

"You know what Ty? I think this weekend away from each other will give us a lot to think about."

Tyler furrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute what are you saying?"

"It's very clear Ty this weekend will tell you if we should continue this so called relationship we're in."

Tyler placed his phone in his pant pocket and got up. "That sounds like a good plan." He smiled once more.

"So I'll see you when I get back?" He asked.

Loren wasn't sure what was going on but she picked up her bag and responded. "I guess so."

Tyler turned and walked away leaving Loren there without saying another word to her there and now she was sure something about this conversation with Tyler wasn't headed in the right direction.

She walked towards the café that was a few blocks away and took her phone out sending a quick text and was surprised when Mel responded faster than usual.

(Hey Lo I'm here at the café right now.)

Loren responded. (I'm on my way.)

Loren walked pretty fast and arrived there within a few minutes. "Wow did you speed walk here?" Mel asked.

"I need strong coffee." Loren stated.

"You just missed Eddie." Mel teased.

"Really? It's okay I don't think I'm good company right now." Loren sighed.

"What's wrong Loren? You ok?"

"I'm not sure I was just with Tyler we spend the afternoon together and he was on his phone the whole time and then he tells me he's headed out on a weekend trip because of work."

"He manages a 711 store what does he have to travel for?"

"I don't know but I think this weekend trip will help us reevaluate our relationship."

Mel's eyes widen with excitement. "Omg does this mean you'll be done with him? Lo I'm so excited to hear this."

Loren semi smiled. "Somehow I knew this would make you happy."

"Believe it or not I think this is the best thing to happen to you especially now." Mel said.

Loren furrowed her eyes. "Why now?"

"Because I think your life will change for the better Lo and I have this gut feeling you'll be happier than you've ever been."

Loren smiled. "Thanks Mel you always know what to say to make me feel better."

"What are best friends for?" Mel said with a huge smile.

Loren looked around. "So what was Eddie doing today?"

"He was working on your pictures and may I add that he did a great job because the pictures he took of you make you look more beautiful than you are."

"You are partial to me bestie." Loren smiled.

"Come on Lo I'll treat you to a latte." She wrapped her arms around Loren's shoulder and they walked towards the counter.

Meanwhile….

Tyler showed up at the restaurant where Chloe worked and he sat at the bar talking and whispering a lot to her.

"So we're in for this weekend?" She asked with excitement in her tone.

"I just said yes and it wasn't as hard as I thought and I think Loren is suspicious about something but I should know more after we get back from our trip."

Chloe's smile grew. "So you finally convinced yourself to dump Miss Goody two shoes?"

Annie approached Chloe. "You have several drinks to prepare." She looked at her watch and placed her attention back towards Chloe. "And it isn't your break time yet."

Chloe rolled her eyes and before walking away she looked at Tyler. "I'll be back as soon as I'm done with the orders."

She left and Annie looked at Tyler. "What is it with you and her?"

"Nothing you need to know Annie."

"You mean it's none of my business?"

Tyler shook his head slightly. "Well now that you said it I have to agree."

"You forget I care for Loren and she doesn't deserve to be treated like this."

"I don't want to be rude Annie but I'd appreciate if you'd stay out of our business."

"The day you lose Loren is the day you'll realize how special she was but it'll be too late for you and I can't wait to see your reaction when it happens."

"I thought you liked me Annie what gives?"

"I thought you were a nice man but it's pretty clear you belong with Chloe because you were made with each other."

"Why would you bring Chloe into this conversation?"

Annie shook her head. "You can't fool me Tyler the day she started to work here I saw how attracted you were to her and the saddest part of all of this is that you were here with Loren."

"There's nothing wrong with admiring beautiful women."

"I agree but not the way you go about it and now that I've met Eddie I wonder how you could be related to such an amazing young man."

"I've wondered too." He smirked and laughed with a wicked tone.

Chloe reappeared and acknowledged Annie. "I believe it's time for my break."

Annie walked away and Chloe turned towards Tyler. "What's with the old lady?"

"She's onto us babe."

Chloe could care less. "So? What's the problem? Who cares if she knows?"

"I don't care either but I don't want to hurt Loren like this I want to end things with her the right way."

"So you suddenly have a heart?" Chloe's laugh was cynical.

"Loren doesn't deserve to be treated like this and when we return I will talk to her." Tyler responded.

Chloe's smile grew. "I think it's too late my love." She paused for a moment then continued. "So where do we meet for our weekend getaway?"

"I think your place will be the safest place to meet then we can take an Uber to the airport."

Chloe bit her lower lip. "I think it's perfect."

The days flew by pretty fast and Eddie was finally done putting Loren's collage together placing it in the perfect frame he had found in a local store. It was almost 3 p.m. and he wanted Loren to see it before he had it wrapped. He noticed his cousin was leaving with a suitcase.

"Are you going away?" He asked.

"Yes I need to tend to something regarding work." Tyler responded without looking at his cousin.

"Is Loren going with you?"

"No she's not because Loren isn't the type to go away like this with me and besides this is a business related trip."

"Tyler please don't hurt Loren or you'll have to answer to me."

"What's with everyone questioning my relationship with Loren it's really no one's business and none of yours either." He grabbed his suitcase and walked out.

Eddie had a bad feeling about this and placed the collage in a bag and left in search of Loren.

Meanwhile Loren was leaving work and a small bouquet was delivered to her asking her to meet Tyler at a certain unknown address. She sort of smiled wondering if Tyler was ready to talk and she noticed the place wasn't too far from her job and got into her car and drove to the address provided on the note.

Tyler had just arrived at Chloe's place all packed and ready to go on their weekend getaway. Chloe was placing several suitcases outside her apartment while Tyler waited for their Uber driver to arrive.

Loren arrived and noticed the street had no available parking near the address she was looking for so she parked almost a block away and decided to walk.

Chloe kept an eye opened looking to see if Loren was anywhere near her apartment and then smiled when she spotted her walking their way, and Tyler was too busy to notice because he was waving to the Uber driver where to stop to even notice Loren was getting closer to them. Once the Uber driver stopped Tyler began to place their luggage in the trunk of the car, and Loren was finally in eye view of Tyler and furrowed her eyes when she recognized Chloe standing by Tyler and her eyes widen when Chloe wrapped her arms around Tyler's neck and leaned in to kiss him making sure their kiss was seen by Loren and Tyler had no idea who was watching from behind.

Loren's eyes filled with tears but she spoke out. "Is this why you're leaving for the weekend Ty?"

He moved away from Chloe. "Loren what are you doing here?" He was shocked to see Loren standing there.

"You asked me to come!" She yelled out but couldn't take what she was witnessing and ran towards her car.

Tyler tried to run after her but Chloe stopped him. "If you run after her you and I are done Tyler so make your choice right now!" Chloe demanded.

"You set me up didn't you Chloe?"

"If you leave after her we're done!" Chloe stated without any remorse in her voice.

Loren got into her car and continued to wipe the tears that streamed down her cheeks and without knowing how she did it she arrived to her place and found Annie standing there, she noticed Loren was upset and ran to her side.

"What's wrong? Are you ok Loren?"

Loren ran to her side sobbing uncontrollably. "He's cheating Annie he's cheating!"

She knew exactly what Loren meant and hugged her tightly trying to comfort her while Loren tried wiping the tears that wouldn't stop flowing from her orbs.

"I'm so sorry Loren." Annie said with so much pain in her voice.

"I knew something wasn't right." Loren responded.

"I saw them earlier today at the restaurant and I had a gut feeling something wasn't right and I knew I had to come to you sweetie."

"Thank you Annie I feel numb." Loren said as she cried.

Annie saw Eddie walking their way and signaled him to hurry to their side. He noticed Loren was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking for answers as Loren sobbed with so much pain in her eyes and the moment he and Annie made eye contact he knew exactly what had happened and he knew the problem causing her tears was Tyler.

Ugh sorry guys so now what? The chapter ends here today! PLEASE! Kindly review!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks everyone for the sweet and kind reviews! I honestly appreciate each and every one of them! Keep them coming and please enjoy this chapter!

The Perfect Gift Hollywood heights

C-6

Eddie approached Loren and placed his hand over her arm. "Sorry you're hurting Loren."

She wiped the tears streaming down her cheek and gave him a small smile. "Thank you for being such a great friend."

"I could punch Tyler for doing this to you." He was upset.

Annie interrupted their conversation. "We all wish we could hurt Tyler right now for hurting Loren but we won't accomplish anything from doing so." She turned her attention towards Loren.

"Let's go inside and I'll make you some tea." She then asked Eddie. "Will you join us?"

"If it's ok with Loren I'd love to come in."

Loren nodded and agreed and they all walked into Loren's place. Mel was listening to music and making something in the kitchen when they walked inside, and she turned to see who was in the living room.

"Hey Lo…" She noticed Loren's demeanor and wondered why Annie and Eddie were standing there with Loren and then she noticed she was crying.

She ran towards her best friend. "What happened?"

Loren sat in the nearest chair and Eddie sat across from her while Annie told Mel all about Tyler and Chloe.

"That Jerk!" Mel yelled out. "I knew he was going to pull this on you!"

"Please don't yell." Loren held her head. "I'll have the tea Annie."

Eddie got up. "I'll make it." He made his way towards the kitchen. "Do you have a preference?"

Mel spoke out. "She loves Chamomile."

Eddie grabbed the tea kettle and Annie joined him while Mel sat by Loren. "Are you going to be ok?"

"I will be." She sighed heavily. "I didn't think Tyler was capable of doing this to me."

"Loren I told you the moment I saw him he wasn't a one woman kind of guy."

"Now I realize I rushed into a relationship without getting to know him better and there were so many clues, and I was so stupid."

Eddie walked in holding a tray with a cup of hot water, tea and honey. "You're not stupid Loren don't ever say that again, and if anyone is stupid it's my cousin my cousin for doing this to you."

"Everyone told me he wasn't right for me and I didn't listen." Loren said.

Eddie placed the tray on the coffee table and placed the bag of tea onto the cup and handed it to Loren.

"Thanks Eddie." Her smile shy.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked.

She sighed again. "No this is enough." Mel stood up and walked into the kitchen where Annie was putting the tea and honey away.

"How did you know Tyler was going to do this?" Mel asked.

Annie shrugged her shoulders. "They were together earlier today at the restaurant and I had that gut feeling he was going to do something because he was too chummy with Chloe and they kept whispering things to each other and a little before Tyler walked into the restaurant Chloe requested the weekend off I was sure it involved him."

"I wish I could have been there because I would have slapped him and dealt with Chloe." Mel said with anger in her voice.

"No that wouldn't solve anything and now we all know Tyler is trash and he and Chloe deserve each other."

Mel turned to where Loren sat talking to Eddie. "Yes but Loren is hurting."

Annie walked closer to Mel. "Yes but now we have Eddie and he is exactly what our girl needs."

"He's been such a good friend." Mel said with a smile.

"A friend? But for how long?" Annie questioned with a smirk on her face.

Mel picked up on it. "Wait what do you mean?"

"I'm just saying that Eddie came into the picture for a reason and look he has Loren smiling not too bad for a girl that just caught her so called boyfriend cheating." Annie stated.

"I have a good feeling about this." Mel said with a smile.

Eddie offered Loren more tea. "Should I heat more water for you?"

"No it's ok Eddie I feel much better."

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

Loren held his hand. "Why are you so good to me? You're amazing Eddie."

Loren's touch made Eddie a little nervous, how was this even possible? This confirmed it for Eddie and he realized his feelings were on point he was in love with her but how could he tell her how he felt? Loren's heart was broken a few hours ago and this wasn't the time to tell her exactly how he felt.

Meanwhile…..

Tyler was upset. "I can't believe you set this up!"

"I made it easier for you but if you want to go home then go right ahead Ty."

"This wasn't the way to tell Loren." He responded.

Chloe's eyes furrowed. "Then how were you going to do it? I can't be with a guy who's dating someone just for kicks and then he wants to be with me! It's either Loren or me Tyler and you have to decide before this plane takes off."

"I'm here aren't I? If I wanted to leave I would have the moment Loren showed up."

"Fine then stop complaining because we can be together and we won't have to hide anymore."

Tyler knew Chloe was right but he felt guilty and that was bothering him. Loren found out the truth but it still felt very wrong and now it was too late and there was nothing he could do about it.

Chloe picked up on it. "Please don't tell me you're worried about miss goody two shoes?"

"Don't call her that! We're together now so leave her alone."

Chloe laughed. "No worries." He giggling was cynical. "Now you'll know what it's like to have a real woman for a girlfriend." She smirked and then laughed again. "Oh and don't expect a monthly gift." She laughed even louder.

The voice on the intercom interrupted them and they announced their flight was about to board. "Let's go and have some fun Tyler dear."

Tyler picked up his carry-on bag and took his phone out as Chloe walked ahead of him. He wanted to send Loren a text but he knew it was too late.

A few days later….

It was beautiful sunny day and Loren looked out the window and noticed it was perfect and she was going to take advantage of it.

She walked to the closet in the hallway and took her camera out. "I think you and I will spend the day together." She said with a huge smile.

"Who are you talking to Loren?" Mel asked as she walk to see what Loren was doing.

Loren smiled. "I'm just talking to my camera."

"Oh my God! Are you taking your camera out?" Mel was genuinely surprised.

"I know I feeling very inspired to go out and take some pictures at Runyon Canyon Park."

"Wow I thought you weren't going to use your camera anymore and now I'm very excited for you!" Mel hugged her.

"This is my calling Mel I've always wanted to travel the world and photograph its beauty and I think I'm going to start now."

Mel narrowed her eyes. "Please tell me Eddie is to blame for this sudden inspiration?"

Loren smiled and sighed. "Well to have a professional well known photographer tell me that the pictures I take are amazing and beautiful and assures me I can do this professionally then my answer is yes he's to blame."

Mel was concerned. "Are you going to be ok? I didn't want to talk about Tyler but I'm just worried about you."

"You know what? It did hurt to see Tyler with Chloe but right now at this moment I'm feeling pretty good."

Loren took a deep breath and finally admitted. "I don't think I was in love with him Mel." She took a deep breathe. "He never made my heart skip a beat or flutter like the romance stories describe it when two people are meant for each other."

"I think I can be honest with you and assure you that you guys weren't in love because every time you were together you guys behaved like brother and sister."

"That's gross Mel!" Loren replied with horror in her eyes. "I don't think there was a romantic bone in Ty's body because we never kissed." She looked at her best friend. "What was i thinking?"

"I'm sorry Lo but I told you from the beginning he was the wrong guy for you."

"I know you did." She sighed and realized she was doing a lot of that lately.

Mel was a great friend and tried to reassure her best friend. "Loren Tate you're amazing and beautiful and I know there's a guy out there waiting to be with you and you never know he could be standing right outside this apartment."

"Thanks Mel." Loren appreciated her so much.

There was a an unexpected knock on the door and Mel's eyes grew with excitement. "See what I mean? This could be Mr. Right on the other side of this door."

Loren laughed. "You're too funny Mel that could be our neighbor Mr. Kitts and he's 85 years old."

Mel opened the door and her smile grew. "Look who it is Loren." She opened the door wide enough to give Loren a good look.

"It's Eddie." Mel blinked and Eddie stood there wondering what the conversation was all about. "Is this a bad time?" he asked.

Loren rolled her eyes focusing on her best friends' reaction to her response. "Of course not Eddie its fine Mel was talking about meeting the love of her life."

Mel looked at Loren. "Wait what! We weren't talking about me!"

Loren didn't let her finish her sentence and nudged her as she walked past her. "Yes we were Mel."

Eddie laughed wondering what these two best friends were really talking about. "Listen I was on my way to take a few pictures at the L.A. Zoo I just got a call from the magazine I work for and they need a few shots of the newest Polar bear babies that were born a few months ago and I thought you'd like to join me Loren."

"Oh I just heard about it in the news." She responded with a quick smile. "Are you sure I can come?"

Mel responded before Loren could say another word. "He asked you so I guess its ok Loren." She looked at Eddie. "I know she'll love to go with you."

Loren furrowed her eyes. "Thanks for answering Mel."

Mel completely ignored Loren and acknowledged Eddie once more. "You know she was on her way out to take pictures and suddenly you show up." She looked at both of them. "I'd say this is a day meant for you two."

Eddie wasn't sure how to react and said the next best thing. "Then I guess we're headed to the Zoo."

Loren picked up her camera bag and held Eddie's arm. "We'll be back later Melissa."

They left and spend the day at the Zoo and with Eddie's credentials he was able to walk pass the long lines of people waiting to see the newest members of the Zoo.

He took several pictures of the enclosure where the baby Polar bears were being kept. One of the zoo keepers brought the babies into the enclosure and Loren took advantage of the moment and took several shots of the babies bears.

The following day Eddie called Loren and he joined her and they both went to Runyon Canyon to photograph the beautiful Canyon.

From that moment on Loren and Eddie spent each weekend together and enjoyed each other's company. Loren caught sight of an eagle flying nearby and took several pictures of the beautiful bird. Eddie noticed her excitement when she checked the pictures. "Look at this shot Eddie."

Eddie's eyes widen. "Wow Loren that's a perfect shot of the Eagle taking off from the top of that mountain." He took a closer look at the pictures she had taken. "This is a one of a kind shot and you nailed it."

"You think so?" She hugged him. "I owe this new adventure to you Eddie because you inspired me and I can't thank you enough." They made eye contact and suddenly they were facing each other.

Eddie didn't know how to even handle the moment and for a few seconds he couldn't mutter a word. She was beautiful he thought and her beautiful hazel eyes were so captivating. Loren finally broke the silence between them and said.

"I think I want to quit accounting and concentrate on my photography the more I do it the more I know I should have never stopped."

Eddie was excited for Loren. "You should go for it Loren because you have what it takes to be very successful."

Loren was very excited. "These past few weeks have been so much fun."

Eddie smiled. "I'm happy to hear that."

"I'm happy to say I'm over the whole Ty mess." Loren said. "I've never been this happy."

Eddie was relieved. "I'm happy to hear you admit that Loren."

"I've realized that it takes two people to make any relationship work."

"Do you think a man and a woman have to be friends before they realize they're in love?"

"I think that's very important now that I think about it when Ty and I met within a week he asked me out." She looked at Eddie.

"How dumb was that? I went into girlfriend mode without even realizing what it meant."

"Tyler will regret losing you one day." Eddie stated.

Loren sighed. "I don't think he ever cared." Loren picked up her camera. "Let's go to my place Eddie and let me make you the best chocolate sundae you've ever had."

"Really? That I've got to try." He smiled.

She laughed as they made their way back to her car. "I don't think you believe me?" She teased.

They reached Loren's car and they drove away reaching Loren's place within the hour. They exited the car and Eddie's phone rang.

"Loren I have to get this." He took a few steps away while Loren took her equipment from the trunk of her car and noticed Eddie was getting very excited.

"Are you serious? Thanks Greg!" He hit the end button and turned towards Loren.

"You're not going to believe this!"

Loren furrowed her eyes and she realized it had to be good news. "Believe what Eddie?"

"I hope you won't get upset with me but I showed your pictures to Greg he's the head of the department I work for and he wants to see more."

"See more what?" She asked wondering what he meant.

"Loren he said you have what it takes to make it in this business." He stopped for a moment. "He wants you to work for him too."

Loren's eyes widen and she hugged him. "Oh my God Eddie are you serious?"

"I told you your photographs were amazing." He said with so much enthusiasm.

Loren looked at him straight in the eyes. "You've been so supportive from the moment you saw my pictures."

"You're very talented Loren." They made eye contact. "My dream is coming true and it's all because of you Eddie."

"You deserve it Loren." They looked at each other and both their eyes trailed down to their lips. "Loren…"

She responded. "Yes Eddie?"

"I can't hold back what I've been feeling for a while now."

Eddie leaned in closer to her. "I love you Loren."

Her eyes widen. "Eddie?..." she whispered and before either one could say another word their lips touched and he kissed her softly wondering and hoping she would respond to the kiss.

Loren didn't know what came over her and she allowed their kiss to deepen. A voice from behind startled them pulling them apart. "Loren?"

She turned to find Tyler standing there. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't acknowledge Loren but turned his attention on his cousin. "I see my cousin made a run for my girl the first chance he got."

"You and Loren aren't together anymore." Eddie snapped back.

"Oh yeah!" Tyler responded and turned his attention on Loren. "You know he's with you because I asked him too!"

"That's a lie!" Eddie shouted.

Loren pulled away from Eddie's side. "What do you mean?"

Chapter ends here today! What now? Will Eddie lose Loren? Why is Tyler there? Please kindly review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone very grateful and appreciative with everyone's reviews! Please keep them coming. Enjoy this chapter!

The Perfect gift Hollywood Heights

C-7

Loren raised her voice towards Tyler. "What are you talking about?"

"Exactly what I said!" Tyler made sure look at his cousin. "I asked Eddie to hang out with you and become your friend."

"Are you serious Tyler?" Eddie was upset as he walked towards Tyler. "Tell her the whole truth!" He demanded.

Loren quickly turned towards Eddie with the saddest look ever. "So you mean it's true?" She sighed heavily and walked towards her door.

"I can't believe you became my friend because you were told too." She walked inside her apartment slamming the door behind her.

Eddie turned towards Tyler. "What the hell are you doing? Did Chloe dump you? Is that why you're here? To get Loren back? You saw us kissing and it killed you so you'd figure you'd kill my moment with her!" Eddie yelled out. "I love her Tyler I really do! So you're too late!"

"You took your cousins girl?" Tyler smirked.

"She was never your girl! You treated her like crap Tyler and now you're too late!" Eddie snapped back.

"We'll see about that!" Tyler responded and walked away.

Eddie walked towards Loren's apartment knocking several times on the door. Within several minutes Mel opened the door.

"Listen she's very upset right now but give me time to talk to her I know it's not what Tyler said."

"Of course it isn't and I have to tell her what happened! We met for a reason Mel and I became her friend because I wanted too and now I'm In love her and I love her with all my heart and I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

"I know Eddie go home and we'll be in touch." Mel nudged him to walk away.

Eddie took out a card from his wallet. "Here this is Greg's information please have her call him this is a huge opportunity for Loren."

Mel took the card from his hand. "No worries I'll make sure she calls him."

Eddie left and Mel closed the door and walked back to the kitchen where Loren sat thinking out loud. "He said he loves me how can I believe him now?" Loren asked when she saw Mel standing in front of her.

"I don't think he's lying Loren and the liar in this mess is Tyler the cheater, and you didn't give Eddie anytime to explain himself to you."

"Explain what?" Loren asked.

"Whatever Tyler meant! I know Eddie is genuine and Tyler is just causing problems and by the way why was he here?"

"I don't know he appeared out of nowhere." Loren sighed.

Mel laughed. "I bet you Chloe dumped him and he came crawling back to you."

"Tyler and I are done I don't want him back." Loren stated.

Mel knelt down in front of her best friend. "Lo do you love Eddie?"

Loren wiped the tears that seemed to continue to stream down her cheeks. "For the first time in my life I know what it feels to be in love." She said. "And now I wonder if Eddie is being honest?"

"How could you ask such a stupid question? You should have seen how worried he was just now and you didn't answer my question."

Loren sighed and made eye contact with her best friend. "Yes Mel I do love him because I fell in love with him the moment I realized we had so much in common the moment I realized we both loved the same things."

"So tell me why would he be told to be your friend? Does that even make sense?" Mel asked trying to make sense of all of this for Loren.

Loren remained silent and down cast her eyes. Mel handed her the card Eddie had given her a little earlier.

"Here is Greg's card and you better call him."

Loren took it from her hand. "I can't believe I'm leaving my career in accounting to pursue photography."

"You should have never left your dream in photography and please tell me do your parents know you're going to change careers?"

"I sort of hinted them a few nights ago." Loren said feeling relieved.

"And what did they say?" Mel was anxious to know.

Loren shrugged her shoulders. "I think they were supportive about wanting me to do what I've always loved and they're very happy Tyler isn't part of my life anymore."

"Wait until they meet Eddie they're going to love him." Mel squealed.

"I know they will." Loren stated and leaned on the chair she was sitting on taking her phone out to make the call.

Meanwhile….

Eddie walked into Tyler's apartment slamming the door behind him. He stopped when he saw Tyler sitting nearby.

"I'm leaving Tyler and I will be out of here within the hour."

"That was fast." He responded. "Why the rush?"

"You have some nerve asking me that." Eddie walked into his room and walked straight towards his closet to get all of his clothes out throwing them on the bed.

"I don't want to be here anymore." He yelled.

"Listen Eddie I don't know what came over me." Tyler said in the calmest voice.

Eddie stopped what he was doing. "What do you mean you don't know? You lied to Loren."

Tyler scratched his head. "Chloe dumped me."

Eddie let out a laugh. "Really? And you're surprised because?"

"I thought she was the one for me! She seemed so into me the moment we met."

"Women like her are into men with money so she found out you weren't rich?" Eddie asked with sarcasm in his voice. "Then there's your reason." He smirked.

Tyler knew he deserved Eddie's reaction and continued to share. "That weekend we were away she ran into an old boyfriend who was the owner of the resort we were staying in and when she found out he owned several resorts in the Bahamas's, the following night she was gone." He stopped to take a drink from his wine glass.

He looked at Eddie as he took the last gulp from his goblet. "She left me a note saying we weren't meant to be."

"So why were you at Loren's? Do you want her back? It's too late now." Eddie made sure he understood.

Tyler let out a brief breathe. "No I wanted to apologize to her and tell her how sorry I was for hurting her because she didn't deserve the way I treated her and then I get there and you're kissing her I could see the passion in the kiss you both shared."

"I love her Tyler I think I realized it immediately because she's amazing and caring." Eddie looked at Tyler. "I'm sorry she was your girl first but it wasn't my intention to hurt you like that."

"I know cuz I know and I'm happy for you because she deserves someone like you." He paused and continued. "A guy that will never take her for granted like I did."

Eddie didn't know how to ask but he knew he had too. "So we're ok? No hard feelings?"

"No and I have to talk to her and be honest and tell her why you hung out with her."

"I enjoyed spending time with her and the more I got to know her the more I enjoyed the time we spent together and picking the perfect gift for her didn't seem as important anymore and it didn't take too long to see how amazing she is."

"I get it cuz and I'm the one to blame because I blew it and you're the winner and you deserve Loren."

Eddie walked over to where Tyler was standing. "Listen I've leased a condo and I'm going to start to take my things over there."

"Are you sure? You're more than welcome to stay as long as you want in case you haven't noticed I'm a free man again with no life."

"Thanks Tyler but it's time I get my own place." Eddie continued to pack some of his things.

A few days later….

Loren met with Greg and they sat at his office while he looked through her portfolio.

"These are very good Loren." He said with confidence.

Loren smiled. "I heard you saw more of my scenic series and the ones I took of the moon and the stars a few years back." She paused. "I wasn't sure those would impress you at all."

"Why would you think that?" Greg looked at her.

"Those were taken with an older camera." She said wondering what his reaction would be.

"Now answer me one question." Greg said as he took out his stylus.

Loren looked at him closely. "Sure what is it?"

"Do you want the job?" He asked with a smile. "I want you on our team Loren and I have to say I agree with Eddie when he said you were the missing piece we needed here at World Geography Magazine."

Loren felt anxious and maybe even nervous and wondered if this was this actually happening? She looked at Greg. "Just like this I'm hired?"

"Eddie is one of my top photographers and if he walks in here believing your work is something that will help our company grow then yes it's this simple."

He pointed at a pile of papers sitting on his desk. "Do you see all of those papers?"

Loren nodded and Greg continued. "They're resumes of many who want a chance at a job with our Magazine and I put your name ahead of all of them."

Loren walked closer to him and extended her hand. "Greg I accept the job and I want to thank you for giving me a once in a lifetime opportunity to do what I've always wanted."

Greg smiled and shook her hand. "Welcome to World Geography Loren."

He handed her the tablet where Loren signed using his stylus. Greg picked up the phone laying on his desk.

"Would you come in here Jen?"

The door opened and she walked in. "You called Greg?"

"I'd like you to meet one of our newest hirers Loren Tate."

Jen smiled. "I'll get all of the paperwork ready."

He turned his attention towards Loren. "How would you like your first assignment right now?"

Loren's eyes widen. "You mean right this moment?"

Greg picked up a file from his desk. "Yes right now and you'll meet Carrie Brown and she'll be going with you on your first assignment."

"How can I go when I haven't even packed?" Loren bit her lower lip.

"Go home, pack and Carrie will pick you up and you'll head to Utah to one of the state parks in that area, and Carrie will have all of the information for you and will be there to assist you."

Loren was excited and couldn't stop assuring herself that this was really happening. "Ok Loren you're not dreaming."

Jen walked in. "You're not dreaming and your limo is downstairs waiting to take you home, and all you have to do is pack and Carrie will pick you up and head to the airport."

Loren did as told when she got to her place Mel wasn't there so she quickly packed wondering how many days she would have to be in Utah so she threw a few extra clothing in her suitcase and wrote Mel a quick note. Within the hour Carrie picked her up and they left for the airport.

Meanwhile…..

Eddie arrived at the World Geography office to speak with Greg regarding Loren. "Did Loren call you?"

Greg smiled. "Yes she did and she was here and is on her way to her first assignment."

Eddie furrowed his eyes wondering what he meant. "What do you mean her first assignment?"

"She's on her way as we speak with Carrie."

Eddie walked towards Greg who was pouring himself a cup of coffee. "She's amazing Eddie and has the perfect eye for this job assignment."

"Yes I know that but I was supposed to go with her." Eddie responded still not understanding why Loren was sent without him.

"And then you send Carrie? She's not the one to go with Loren just yet." Eddie wondered.

"Carrie is the best assistant I have and she'll be there to help Loren in any way she can." Greg responded pretty quick.

Eddie scratched his head. "I was supposed to go with her!"

Greg laughed. "I think you just said that and you don't have to worry let your girl do her thing without you by her side and I know this will bring Loren's creativity out in the open and her work will show it through while on assignment."

"Where did you send her?" Eddie asked.

Greg shook his head and was quick to answer. "Not going to tell you just yet."

"Are you seriously kidding me?" Eddie picked up his things and walked out the door.

Meanwhile…

Loren arrived on time at the Provo Municipal Airport. Both she and Carrie picked up their luggage and were taken to a waiting limo that drove them to their Hotel.

An hour later…

Carrie walked Loren's room. "I'm ordering dinner Loren and then you can rest because we have a long day tomorrow."

Loren couldn't believe she was in Utah for her first Photography assignment and was quick to respond.

"I'll be ready Carrie."

Dinner was ordered and both ladies sat down to eat and then they discussed their itinerary. Loren finally asked.

"How long will we be here?"

"Did Greg tell you what you're going to be photographing?"

"No I was told to come here." Loren stated. "I guess I should have asked."

"Greg assigns what he knows you can handle so we're off to the Antelope Island State Park."

Loren wasn't sure what she meant. "Ok and what exactly will I be looking for?"

"It's mating season for the Antelope and our magazine does a spread on it every few years and we haven't been very successful with the article so Greg wants to give it another shot with you as the photographer and he wants to see what kind of reaction you'll get from our viewers."

Loren nodded. "So no pressure at all huh?"

Carrie smiled. "Exactly off to your room and do a quick read on the Antelope." She handed her a few papers.

Loren walked towards her room but the evening moon light looked beautiful and she decided to step outside to get some fresh air and her phone went off signaling face time call.

She looked and noticed it was Tyler and after taking a deep breathe she answered the call.

"What do you want Tyler?"

He smiled. "Thanks for taking my call."

"Why are you calling?" She asked with a serious look on her face. "You're too late." She quickly responded.

"Too late for what?" He asked.

"Just tell me why you're calling?" Her voice was insistent and Tyler could tell she wasn't happy.

"I need to clear things up with you so please give me a few minutes." He responded.

Loren looked at her watch. "You have 5 minutes so get started because I'll be hanging up in 5 minutes."

Chapter ends here! What's Tyler up too? Can we believe he's really coming clean with Loren or is he up to no good? Please kindly review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Thank you for your kind and sweet reviews. I truly appreciate them all and I'm so sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. After being very healthy for a long time! Well guess what? I got sick with bronchitis and I'm still dealing with the coughing! I wasn't in the writing mood at all. But after hearing a few songs my inspiration is back and I was finally able to finish this chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it because this chapter ends this story! But please remember I did say this was going to be a short story. But no worries I have started to write a new story and hope to post it very soon, and once again I'm asking all of you to kindly review! I appreciate your thought and Hugs to everyone.

The Perfect Gift Hollywood Heights

C-8

Mel sat in the kitchen with Annie. "So Loren is where?"

"She didn't say." She grabbed the note from the counter. "Look she just wrote that she's off to her first assignment and would call me later."

"Has she called?" Annie asked.

"No and I'm worried because she left without acknowledging her feelings to Eddie and I don't trust Tyler."

"Do you think Ty will try and get her back?" Annie was concerned.

Mel shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Annie and even if he did try and get her back she said she's done with him because she loves Eddie."

Annie's smile grew. "You know the moment I met him and saw them together I knew they were meant for each other."

"I know I always told Loren that Tyler wasn't the one for her." She looked at Annie. "My gut screamed he would eventually cheat on her and he did."

Annie sighed. "I knew it the moment I saw them together it was like trying to make a tiger befriend a deer we all know how's that's going to end."

"I know what you mean Annie."

"You know what makes me so happy?" Annie asked with a huge smile.

Mel looked at her as she took the clean dishes from the dishwasher out and put them away. "What?"

"Loren is finally doing what she loves this is her calling."

"I know the moment that girl took her grandfather's camera to one of our field trips I knew she was somehow related to Canon family." Mel giggled.

Annie laughed. "Our girl has talent and she never lost her touch and I'm so happy Eddie was the one to bring it out in our girl."

"I wonder if that's why she's out on her first assignment so soon." Mel said.

"Eddie knows photography very well and his Boss does as well so I know she's in good hands and the work she does will show them and the world her amazing talent." Annie said with a lot of conviction.

Meanwhile…

Loren placed her phone on her lap after ending her face timing call from Tyler and after taking a deep breath she picked it up again and dialed Mel's number.

Mel picked up pretty quick. "Loren where are you?"

"That's not important right now."

"So why are you calling if you can't share with us?"

Loren furrowed. "Share? Who are you with?"

"Annie and I are here right now." Mel responded.

"Then put me on speaker." Loren stated.

Mel did as told and she hit the speaker button on her phone. "Ok we're sitting here waiting for you to say something."

Loren laughed. "Of course you are." She paused for a second. "Hi Annie."

"Hey sweetie I have to congratulate you on your first assignment."

"Thanks I'm pretty stoked about this."

Mel furrowed her eyes as both Loren and Annie went on and on about the shoot. "Ok you too it's time for Loren to tell us why she's calling."

"Oh yeah." Loren giggled. "Something weird just happened."

Mel eyes widen. "Did Eddie show up and propose?"

"No Melissa I haven't even spoken to him and please stop interrupting me."

Annie made sure Mel was sitting down. "Ok Loren we're here waiting to listen."

"Tyler called or should I say face timed me just a few minutes ago."

Mel couldn't stop herself. "Omg does he want you back? Please tell me you said no? You can't do this to Eddie after he's told you he loves you Lo!"

Annie was trying so hard not to laugh. "Mel you have to take a few seconds to breathe and calm down."

Loren rolled her eyes. "See this is the reason I don't like to share with you Melissa."

"Ugh I'm sorry Lo I just got scared because I know Tyler has a way with words."

"Not anymore!" Loren responded immediately.

"Ok so what gives?" Mel yelled out.

Annie placed her hand on her arm signaling her to calm down and let Loren speak.

"He actually called to tell me the truth! He asked Eddie to help him get me the perfect gift for our one year anniversary."

"Why Eddie?" Mel was quick to ask.

"He

's the only son in a home full of sisters with a lot of experience in shopping and Ty knew he would know what to get for me."

"So Ty didn't ask him to be your friend." Mel felt more at ease.

"Eddie agreed to help Tyler find the perfect gift for me."

Mel narrowed her eyes. "I wonder what he thought would be the perfect gift for you?"

"Now that I don't know and we broke up so I guess we'll never know." Loren said with a questioning look.

"I bet you want to know!?" Mel smirked.

"If it was an idea coming from Eddie I know whatever he had in mind had to be perfect Loren." Annie responded with a positive smile.

Loren shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we'll never know." She sighed softly.

Meanwhile…

Eddie had returned to Tyler's apartment to pick up the last few boxes he had left behind. Tyler was there making dinner.

"Since when do you cook?" Eddie teased.

"I don't but I saw this recipe on YouTube and I had to try it." Tyler responded.

"It smells kind of weird." Eddie laughed and then continued. "I'm came to pick up the last of my boxes and I'll be out of your way soon."

"Hey I found out where your girl." Tyler waited for his reaction.

Eddie stopped and turned to make sure Tyler wasn't lying. "What do you mean you know? How would you know?"

"I spoke to Loren today."

Eddie furrowed his eyes. "About what?"

"I told you I was going to fix this and I did."

"What did you fix?" Eddie wasn't too sure if he should trust his cousin.

"I told her the truth Eddie and to prove to you that I'm not lying she's in Utah."

Eddie's eyes widen. "I should have known that's where Greg would send her."

"What's in Utah? I think it has to be a boring assignment." Tyler said as he tossed his food in the pan.

"No there's plenty to do there when it has to do with the Magazine we work for."

"Then go and get your girl." Tyler was quick to say.

Eddie's smile grew. "Thanks Ty."

Eddie picked up the boxes and left the apartment. Tyler smiled because he knew his loss was Eddie's gain and he deserved to be happy.

Eddie got home and dropped off his boxes packed a quick bag and took an Uber to the airport. He boarded one of the companies Jets that was flying to Utah to drop off supplies to Carrie.

It was morning when he arrived and headed to the Hotel where they always stayed when they're on assignment in Utah. He had a hard time getting a cab to the Hotel and once he did he made sure to tell the driver to get him there fast.

When he arrived he ran into Carrie. "Hey girl."

She smiled. "What are you doing here? Does Greg know you're here?"

Eddie nodded looking around the room. "No he doesn't and where is Loren?"

"You just missed her." Carrie said with a smile.

"What do you mean I just missed her?" Eddie furrowed. "I thought she had just arrived?"

"She did and after doing such an amazing job on the antelope assignment she was reassigned elswhere."

Eddie couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Wait a minute! No one has ever had success in that assignment."

"Well guess what? Loren pulled it off." Carrie said with a smirk.

Eddie sat down. "Wait she pulled it off?" He looked at Carrie. "How the heck did she do that? I made a mess with that a few years back."

"Well I think several of us made a mess with this assignment but Loren pulled it off and did an amazing job when I sent Greg the whole project because she took the pictures placing them in individual categories finally making this Antelope gig so easy he placed in an upcoming project and you'll see it on the cover of next month's magazine."

Eddie smiled. "She pulled that off? Why would I be surprised? She's amazing."

Carrie smiled. "She is and I'm not supposed to say where she's at but I think you could use the news after flying here she's in Wyoming with LeAnn."

Eddie nodded. "Yikes anyone assigned to work with LeAnn has to be very good."

Carrie agreed. "That's why Greg sent her there."

Eddie sat for a moment. "Should I just go home? I'm afraid if I go to Wyoming she's going to do the same thing she did here and be sent elsewhere."

"I don't think I'd ever see the great Eddie Duran in love."

"It's that obvious?" He asked with a shy smile.

"Listen I'm happy for you and it's about time someone settled you down."

"This isn't going to stop either one of us because Loren and I will travel the world doing what we love."

"What if you have kids?" Carried asked.

His smile grew. "Then we'll travel the world as a family."

Carrie walked over to where Eddie sat. "Listen she's just as crazy about you too because everything we ever talked about involved you and how happy you make her."

"I can't wait to see her." Eddie said.

Carrie bit her lower lip. "I'm going to help you."

Eddie wasn't sure where Carrie was going with this. "Ok…How?"

"I'll make sure Loren heads home after this assignment in Wyoming and I know it'll be the day after tomorrow."

"How can you be so sure?" He wondered.

"It's my call where she goes after this last assignment and I know she's going to rock this too so I'll make sure she has a break before Greg sends her elsewhere."

"Thanks Carrie."

"I'll text you when she's headed home." She said it with a romantic tone in her voice.

A few days later just as Carrie had predicted Loren pulled off the Wyoming assignment. Greg was so excited he was ready to send her to China but Carrie interceded and told him she had to head home for a few days before her long journey to China. Greg wasn't too pleased with Carries suggestions but agreed and she immediately texted Eddie.

Meanwhile…

Eddie contacted Mel and Annie and shared his plans with them and they agreed to help him surprise Loren upon her return.

Annie immediately called the floral shop and placed a huge order. Mel made sure their apartment was ready for Loren's arrival placing a variety of colorful balloons all over the apartment.

Meanwhile Loren sat in the Jet that was flying her home. She sighed wondering if she was finally going to see Eddie.

She picked up her phone and called Mel. "So I'll be home a few days before I'm off to my next assignment."

"I'm so excited for you Lo because you're doing what you love." Mel said.

"Yes you'd think I'd be happy but something is missing." Loren sighed.

"I know Loren and I think it's the perfect time to talk to Eddie."

"That's in my agenda before I do anything else because I've miss him so much and he needs to know how much I love him."

"Do you want me to do anything for you before you get home?" Mel asked with a huge smile and she was grateful Loren couldn't her excitement.

"Just make sure Eddie is there when I get home today." Loren pleaded.

"No worries my dear friend it will get done." Mel assured her.

Loren grew suspicious. "Ok what's with you?"

"Nothing why would you ask that?" Mel tried not to laugh.

"It's not like you to just respond to my request regarding Eddie in such a calm way."

"I can't believe you Loren! Is it possible I'm mature enough to handle your request without you wondering what's up?" Mel stated.

"Sorry Mel I'm not used to you being so mature but I think you're finally growing up." Loren said with a small giggle.

"Well I think it's about time I was." She cleared her throat. "So hurry and get home and I'll get Eddie here for you."

"Thanks Mel I can't wait to see him." Loren responded with the biggest smile.

A few hours later Loren arrived and exited the jet, and Carrie made sure there was a waiting limo ready to take her home but before she was allowed to leave Carrie had one of the Magazine's stylists and make-up artist get Loren ready and she was given a quick makeover.

"Why all of the attention?" Loren asked wondering what was going on.

"I heard you spoke to Melissa and she wanted you to be beautiful when you see Eddie tonight."

Loren smiled and was happy her best friend came through for her and Carrie continued. "So if you go into wardrobe they will help you pick the perfect outfit for you tonight.

"I can't wait!" Loren said with so much excitement in her voice.

A few hours later Loren was in the limo and headed home. The driver stopped and opened the door and extended his hand to help her exit the limo. "Miss Tate I will make sure your luggage is taken inside your home."

"Thank you Stan." She picked up her bag and walked towards the door. She didn't have enough time to even grab the door knob when the door suddenly opened and she was surprised to find a room full of her favorite flower and lots of balloons that hovered above the ceiling and before she could say another word Eddie appeared in front of her.

Her smile grew. "Eddie you're here!" They walked towards each other and Eddie held her by her waist bringing her closer to him.

"Hello beautiful you can't begin to imagine how happy I am to finally see you."

"I'm happy to see you too Eddie." She responded as she softly nudged the tip of his nose.

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you Loren."

Her smile grew and she quickly responded. "And I love you Eddie."

"Listen I'm sorry you thought I was told to be with you." He responded immediately.

"No it's ok I don't want you to worry about it anymore and I'm sorry I didn't give you the chance to respond but it's all good now." She said with a soft smile.

"Then we can't worry about any of that because all I need right now is you standing right here in front of me." He kissed her hand. "You look beautiful."

Eddie continued without hesitation. "I'm not the type to wait for the right moment and before anything else happens I need to ask you this." He went down on one knee.

Loren gasped and he continued. "Loren Tate I love you and I've loved you the moment we met because deep down I knew you and I were meant to be so I have to ask right now….will you marry me?"

Loren's eyes widen and the happy tears appeared. "Oh my God Eddie of course I will." She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed.

"You and I will travel the world together doing what we love." He stated.

Loren agreed by placing another kiss on his lips and this time they allowed their kiss to deepen.

Mel finally appeared nearby with Annie in tow. "Why do I feel like crying?" She asked.

Annie hugged her. "It's okay to cry Mel it means we're very happy for our beautiful couple."

Mel wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks. "You know what Annie?"

Annie smiled wondering what Mel could possibly say or do. "Do tell Melissa."

"Once in a while right in the middle of an everyday life LOVE gives us a fairytale." She said followed by a beautiful sigh.

Annie couldn't agree more. "It's called Loren and Eddie because they are the Perfect Gift to each other."

Mel sighed again and Annie gently held her arm guiding her to the next room to give the newly engaged couple some privacy as they continued to hug and kiss. Annie and Mel knew that very moment that Loren would finally be happy forever with Eddie by her side.

The End…

Wow! I hope everyone enjoyed the ending to this story! I rewrote certain paragraphs until it sounded perfect and I hope you will all agree. Please kindly review and I'll know if I should continue to write! Thank you again for your support! Hugs


End file.
